adopted Series: kick me
by badpurdy410
Summary: band adoption
1. Chapter 1

"Raven let's go we're going to be late to school!"

"I'm not going"

"Yes you are"

"No i'm not"

"Why not?"

"Because i don't want to miss the adoption interview"

" You won't miss it i promise"

"Pick me up early so i can go shopping"

"What do you want i'll get it for you"

"Motionless in white shirt, white skinny jeans and converse size 7.5 and some band bracelets please"

"Alright Raven "

"Thanks manda"

 **~At School~**

"Grab your notebooks and take out last night's homework. I want you to answer the problems in your notebooks. And trade the homework with the person next to you. Raven you're late again, go to the principle."

"She was with me"

"Mrs. Harper, nice to see you again"

"Same to you to John"

"Sit down raven and get to work"

"John can i have a word with you please

 **~out in the hall~**

Today will be ravens last day with us

Where is she going?

She's being adopted

Does she know

No but she'll find out later tonight

Who's adopting her

A band sleeping with sirens

~after class~

Hey raven i got the clothes you wanted

Thanks panda, i don't know where i would be without you

Locked up in a suicide ward somewhere

Haha love you too

Bye beautiful

You wish *bumps into someone*

Ewww watch where you're going freak

Sorry i didn't see you because you're so short with out those heels on today

That's rude

Bite me

That's so gross

You're so stupid brooke i wouldn't let you bite me if i were getting paid 10 million dollars

Why are you even here raven

It's called a hallway for a reason sherlock


	2. Chapter 2

Raven, Mia, Tara, Sarah, Jessie, Spike, and Blake please come down stairs

How do i look?

Wear the almost alice beanie instead of the bite me one

Good choice, bye Manda

Bye love, i hope you don't leave me just yet

Call me so you can listen to the interview

Sure thing star

Stay happy

Not crappy

Life's a bitch

Don't quit

Peace out

Thug pugs

 **~downstairs~**

Mrs. Anna i have a ques- holy mother of Mary, those are the guys that supposed to be adopting one of us right?

No they already adopted someone, they just came so they can help pack their stuff

Ok so who did they adopt?

You

Me

Yes, now go get packed, and hang up with Amanda

Babe you got adopted!

Yea, will you help me pack

Sure! Who adopted you

Kellin Quinn

The Kellin Quinn  
Yes the one and only Kellin Quinn


	3. Chapter 3

So Raven do you mind telling us how you ended up in an orphanage? Asked Justin.

 **~Raven's story~**

"My parents got divorced when i was a few months old. i lived with my mom. And then she got married to this big time doctor and when i was nine she would leave me at home with him while she went to work and he would verbally abuse me, but i wouldn't tell my mom because i thought i deserved it and then one day he slapped me and i tried to run by he got on top of me and then he ra- ra- raped me and my mom walked in and i thought she was going to help me but she started yelling at me, saying how it was my fault that my dad left us and how it's also my fault that my stepdad was raping me, and so after he was done i got up ran to my room locked the door and looked at a picture that i had of my dad holding me when i was a little baby, and i was that i'm sorry but this world is no place for me, i sat on my bed and cut as deep as i could and i watched as i faded into darkness, and i thought i died and went to heaven because when i opened my eyes i was in a bright room, i looked around and saw that i was in a hospital room, i then looked at my arms and saw all of the cuts and wires that were connected to various machines, so i took them out and ran right out the hospital and i must have collapsed because i woke in a room with a girl staring at me. And in walked mrs. harper and she told me that i can stay there until i get adopted."

Sounds like you had a rough life, i'm not even going to pretend like i know what it's like to go through that.

Thanks kellin

No problem kiddo

So who's my dad

No one

What do you mean

I adopted you as my sister

Thats awesome, so does that mean katelynn is my sister and copeland is my niece

Yes now let's get going


	4. Chapter 4

Kate, Cope i'm home!

Daddy!

Hey hunny, who's she?

This is your new sister

How?

I adopted her

Why?

Because i wanted to

And you didn't think about calling me and asking me how i felt about having a kid living in our home?

I'm not a kid, i'm more mature than you are

How dare you talk me like that in my house?

Justin show her to her room please

Sure thing kells, come on pretty lady, sorry she get's that way when she's drunk.

It's fine justin

Last room on the left is yours, the room across from you is mine, the bathroom next to you is yours, first room is kellins and the room with the pink door is copelands, the music room is downstairs. When you get unpacked let me know and we can go get pizza

Sounds good, thanks justin

Justin i'm done getting unpacked!

Ok one sec

God damn you take longer than me

Alright i'm ready, and it's hot you don't need a jacket

I don't want people looking at my scars

Well we'll talk about those later

Ok

Now let's go


	5. Chapter 5

Out of all the people i met, justin seems like he really cares. Maybe i should trust him, but if he hurts me i'll never trust anyone again.

Hey what's going on in that pretty little head of yours

One my head isn't pretty and two just thinking

Thinking about what?

How i've never trusted people until sleeping with sirens formed and now i get to live with you. I just hope that kellin doesn't do the same thing that my step dad did to me.

He won't, not if i'm around , and when we're not touring or going to school, we'll hang out so you won't have to deal with katelynn.

Beep beep beep

Hello

Hey raven it's me

Manda panda, what's wrong?

Ran away… accident... hospital now…i love you

I'll be there in a minute panda please just hold on until i'm there. Justin please take me to the hospital

Why what's wrong?

My friend's in the hospital


	6. Chapter 6

**~Raven's P.O.V~**

I just got to the hospital and went to Manda's room but she wasn't there so i asked the nurse where she was and they told me that she was in the operating room, so i went to the waiting room with justin and 30 minutes later the doctor came out and called manda's name and i walked over and that when he delivered the news that she died on the operating table. At that moment all the life drained out of me and before i could hit the ground justin caught me, and just held me. She had no one but me and anna.

 **End of P.O.V**

I'm sorry i have to go

Raven wait

What do you want justin?

Come here

Why should i, i just want to be alone, just leave me alone please

Alright fine, I'll see you at home

Bye

~Justin's P.O.V~

What did i do that was so bad to raven? I hope she's ok, i don't want anything happening to her on my watch

 **End of POV**

 **~Raven's P.O.V~**

I can't believe justin just let me leave the hospital, when i needed him the most

 **End of P.O.V**

Raven, Raven, Raven! Excuse me miss, have you seen this hot girl, she might have been crying, her name is Raven?

Yes i have *looks up*

Raven omg i'm sorry i shouldn't have let you go, you needed me and i wasn't there for you

It's ok justin. I was the one that was insisting on being alone. I'm sorry

It's fine rav

Do you still want pizza

No kellin said he wanted you home

Fine i'm coming, can we stop and get chinese on the way

Sure why not


	7. Chapter 7

Where have you been?

Out with justin and then the hospital because my friend died, he also bought me chinese

I want to apologize about my wife she had a little too much wine. And also you start school next week

That's fun * note the sarcasm*

I'll be there so we'll have some fun ;)

I hate being the new kid though justin

No one's going to bother you. Wanna go shopping?

We just got back justin

That sounds like a yes to me doesn't it kellin

Yep let's go

Are we taking the range rover or the porsche

Neither

Are we walking kellin

No we're taking the lambo

That's awesome, what color is it

It's dark grey almost black

Well let's go

She's a beauty kellin, V8 engine, nice body, titanium exhaust pipes and titanium rims, let me guess ronnie picked the wheels, close your mouth justin you'll catch flies.

The girl knows her cars and yes ronnie picked the rims

I love cars

Do you know how to drive?

Yea

Wanna drive

Sure


	8. Chapter 8

Aunty! Aunty! Aunty! school starts today get your ass up before you're late. Daddy said so!

I'm up princess, and don't use that language

I can't be a princess without a crown silly

Well you're my princess

That's what my sister used to say but her real daddy killed her and he was going to kill me too but daddy and the police stopped him

She would've love you

Daddy

Hey baby girl

Can i go to school with aunty raven and uncle justin

Not today, you go to little people school and they go to big people school

Awwwww

Kellin let her go, i'll pack her an extra lunch

Dont lose my daughter

I won't kellin now leave so i can get ready

Sure thing beauty

 **~Knock knock knock~**

Come in kellin

Actually it's katelynn, can i come in please

Yea sure whatever

I'm sorry about your friend and also i want you to know that i'm sorry about last week

It's fine i'm used to it

I want to start over. When kellin came home with you it reminded me of my adopted daughter that was killed by her real dad and my little girl almost died that day too and i felt like i wasn't there to fulfill my motherly duties and when i saw you i didn't want the same thing to happen to you

As much as i'd like to talk i really gotta get ready for sch-

Raven come on we're going to be late

Will you get me Starbucks?

Yes now let's go beautiful

Justin don't let anything happen to my sister or my little girl

OK, katelynn i won't

Good now get out of here


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Raven's POV

Kellin let me drive the lambo and Justin is mad. He looks so cute when he's mad. Copeland is in the back seat watching Sofia the first on Netflix. I just want to make it through the day without anyone calling me the new girl, i'm a whole month late

End of POV

Come on cope let's go

I wanna hold aunty raven's hand

Fine i'll get the bags

Cope since Justin is getting the bags do you want a piggy back ride

Yes

Class this is raven she's a new student and she brought her sister

She's my niece, and where can we sit?

In the back last two chairs

Thanks come on cope

Where's uncle Justin

He's over there

Can i call daddy

Sure

~Ring ring ring~

Hello it's kellin

I know who you are daddy

Hey princess, how's school with the big kids going

Good i'm in class

Wheres raven

Right here

Let daddy talk to her princess

Aunty daddy wants to talk to you

Thanks baby girl, hey bro what's up

Is Justin in class with you

Yea why

Tell him i said call me

We're in class kellin

Fine have him text me or call me after class

Will do dad

We'll talk about that later

Love you kells, say bye to daddy

Bye daddy, tell mommy i love her

Bye princess

Ms Quinn cell phones are used for music only not phone calls

OK sorry, hey Justin kellin said call or text him

Thanks cutie


End file.
